Miyabi Goes To Konoha
by New Sage Namikaze Minato2504
Summary: Situasi Desa tercinta kita konoha akan kedatangan model terkenal dan juga berasal dari tokyo. semua yang ada didesa bersiap-siap menyambutnya terutama sahabat-sahabat kita siapakah yang akan datang? idont want to spoil because the summary is limited character OK check this out! AT/OOC/Canon/gile.../alur maju tak gentar membela yang benar/bahasa campur/T


_**Oh iya! Anyway….buat account yang Sage Namikaze Minato2504 itu udah gak bisa dibuka lagi jadi ini adalah akun pengganti (atau seterusnya ''-_- ) oke jadi author re update tapi kalo mau baca cerita – cerita yang dulu yang author silahkan tulis Sage Namikaze Minato2504 karena author focus buat lagi **_

Semua warga di Negara Hii di hebohkan terutama desa kecintaan kita Konohagakure, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? apakah Madara dengan Obito membuat onar lagi? Atau Juubi menggangu para shinobi ? jawaban yang sesuai dari pertanyaan seperti itu adalah salah!, karena kali ini model sexy dari Tokyo akan datang ke Negara hii yaitu dia akan datang ke Konoha! Waw! Sebuah kebetulan atau apa? Yup! Dia bernama Miyabi…..=o= yah model ini ditunggu oleh banyak shinobi konoha bersiap menyambut kedatangan Miyabi, mulai menyiapkan penginapannya, makanan special,Spa dan…Ehem yah tidak dilewatkan oleh para sahabat-sahabat kita

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto ©

**Miyabi Goes To Konoha**

Alternative Timeline, OOC,Canon, gile..,alur Maju tak gentar membela yang benar.., Bahasa campur

Rate : T+

Semua orang yang ada di desa sibuk kesana-kemari…-mencari-alamatJeng jret Ops maksudnya semua orang-orang di Konoha kesana kemari mau nyambut mau menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut Miyabi (+o+), yah semua orang terkecuali manusia yang sedang tidur di apartemenya

"ZZzzzZZzzz*ngorok*"

Ck…Ck…ck nih contoh yang gak boleh ditiru adek-adek sekalian jangan ditiru yaaa

"Woy author lu kira gue masih tidur hah" memiringkan mulutnya sambil membuka lebar-lebar

"Lho! Ini siapa yang tidur? Dong wah To lu gak kira-kira ya! baru juga 16 tahun aja udah Sensor apalagi dah nikah lu insaf To insaf"

"Ehhh Thor jangan asal nuduh itu Cuma bunshin gue karena masih ngantuk suruh bunshin tidur jadi gue mandi sambil ngerasa lagi tidur!"

"Ahhh diem *menjentrikan jari*" Autor kita ini mulai menghipnotis

"Katakan apa yang mau kamu katakan, kalo gak mau dikatakan kata-katain bunshin lu" Naruto hanya menganguk

"Nama?"

"Alex Jordan" sahut Naruto yang sedang terhipnotis

"Yang bener!"

"Ya..ya Uzumaki Naruto"

"Kenapa kamu main disini" berteriak ditelingan Naruto karena kesel

"Karena…..kasian sama author gak punya tokoh utama" sambil ngiler, author kita mulai terlihat urat di kepalanya

"Ihhh…. kenapa kamu pilih pacar Hinata?" tanya author sambil tersenyum licik

"Kare…na lebih cantik dari pacar author.." ngiler lagi

"DIEM LUUU!"

"…"

"Huh…lu kejujuran!, yaudah jika saya menjentrikan jari kamu sadar 1,2,*menjentrikan jari*" dan Naruto pun sadar

"Dimana aku?...ah biarin ah nonton tv aja" Naruto pun kembali ke ranjangnya dan mulai tiduran sambil menonton TV

"Miyabi akan datang ke Konohagakure semua shino-*Naruto memindahkan channel*"

"Ahh…Miyabi lagi Miyabi lagi gak ada acara lain apa selain Miyabi!" Naruto pun memindahkan channel tvnya

"….Mon makanya yang mancungtuh jangan mulut tapi hidung.." Naruto langsung tertawa mendengar itu dan menetap di channel itu

"Akhirnya ada juga nih acara lucu" Naruto mengambil cemilan dan soda yang entah dari mana asalnya dan melanjutkan menonto film 'Abdel & Temon'

**In Abdel & Temon film**

Temon : "Del matahari itu kaya bulan ya!" menunjuk kematahari

Abdel : "ah elu mah..mon..mon…matahari ya matahari masa disebut bulan lagian sekarang masih siang makanya otak yang dipanjangin pikirannya jangan bibirnya"

Wahahahaha *laugh playback*

Temon : "enggak ah itu mah kayanya bulan!" Temon bersikeras

Abdel : "Matahari Mon!" teriak abdel

Temon: "Bulan!"

Abdel: "Matahari!"

Temon : "Bulan"

Abdel : "Matahari!" Temon pun melihat seorang tukang sate

Temon : "Ayo kita tanya tukang sate itu!"

Abdel : "Ayo!" mereka berdua menghampiri tukang sate tersebut

Temon : "Bang…bang..itu bulan apa matahari sih?"

Udin : "Mana ?" Temon menunjukan kearah atas

Udin : "Oh maaf saya orang baru disini" meninggalkan Temon dan Abdel yang saling bertatap muka dan kabur

Pada suatu hari ada seorang tukang siomay yang lagi nyuci di deket rel kereta

Temon : "Wah Siomay na laku euy!*disini temon orang sunda*" Temon nyengir kuda sambil memasukan kain berwarna merah pada ember cuci, Temon lalu memeras kain itu dan mengoyang-goyangkan kain tersebut sampai membentuk persegi tersebut didepan rel, tiba-tiba ada kereta yang akan melintas di depan Temon

Udin : "Pak masinis! Itu ada tanda merah dari dari tukang siomay tuh!" menunjuk ke tukang siomay

Muklis :"Wah!Sampeyan beenerr*Orang padang*" Muklis pun segera mengerem tepat disebelah Temon

Udin :"Ada apa ya pak?" tanya Udin yang membuat Temon melirik

Temon :"Teu aya a! kantun bumbuna hungkul" perkataan temon membuat udin kesal

Udin : "GOBLOK! lu! Udin pun memukul Temon

Wahahaha *laugh playback*

Ku bukan superstar….

Kaya dan terkenal….

Kubukan so dagang yang punya banyak kapal…

Kubukan bangsawan…

Ku bukan priyai….

Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin di cintai…..

**End of Abdel & Temon film**

"Bwaahahaha seru-seru" Naruto pun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak

**TOK TOK TOK TOK ! **suara palu itu mengganggu Naruto yang sedang tertawa, Naruto lalu membuka kaca rumahnya

"WOY! Brisik tau lagi ketawa nih!"

"Ahh…bi-bi-bi arin-aja-a-a-aku kan m-a-u ke-ke-ketemu Mi—ya—bi!" ternyata yang diteriaki Naruto adalah orang dari klan Hyuga

"Emangnya kalau mau ketemu Miyabi harus pasang spanduk di depan rumah gue gitu! Ngeganggu!"

"Te-te-te-te-terserah e-elu deh" ninja dari klan Hyuga itu pun melompat kerumah lain untuk memasang spanduk super gede yang tulisannya 'Welcome Miyabi!' dengan wajah Miyabi yang membuat semua shinobi laki-laki pingsan terkecuali manusia yang satu ini. dan dari telinga Naruto terdengar ketukan pintu Naruto langsung menuju kea rah pintunya

'huh pasti sumbangan kedatangan Miyabi! Tapi kalau bener Rasengan aja! Gampang!

Diluar…..

**TET TET TET**, seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata Lavender terus menekan bel pintu masu di apartemen manusia ini

"_**Eh bocah ada yang mencet bel tuh!**_" kata Kyubi yang berbicara pada Naruto dalam tubuhnya

"Iya, iya gue buka!" Kyubi hanya cengengesan kaya orang saraf

'_**Asikk sebentar lagi gue bisa ketemu Miyabi!**_' Kyubi mulai tersenyum pervert Jarang-jarang lho kyubi bisa tersenyum pervert makanya sukuri! Naruto pun membuka pintu dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Hinata

"Eh..ada apa Hinata?" Hinata lanngsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi

"Ehhh..aku bingung kenapa kamu gak bantu kerja bakti menyambut Miyabi kesini?" Hinata yang sekarang udah gak gagap lagi itu dikarenakan factor fumigator *Jyahh udah kaya Spongebob aja* bercanda-bercanda itu karena Hinata dah dilatih sama Sakura biar gak gagap lagi yahh tapi kadang-kadang gagap

"Emm males ah…kan Miyabinya juga udah ada disini" Hinata langsung melirik kebelakang

"Gak ada siapa-siapa kok! Jangan-jangan kamu…" sebelum Hinata selesai mengatakan ucapannya Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya

"Udah..deh..udah aku gak mau kaya tadi pagi ah Bebz *idih gaya banget tuh*"

"Emang tadi pagi kenapa?" Hinata mulai tilanda keherana plus khawatir karena takut Naruto habis Sensor

"Gininih *menjentrikan jari*" Hinata pun tidur

"Katakan apa yang mau kamu katakana, kalo gak mau dikatakan katakatain tuh si Neji" Hinata hanya mengangguk

"Nama?"

"Hyuga Hinata"

"jujur nih, eeehhh siapa yang kamu suka?"

"Ih bodo kamu Bebz, udah tau Naruto" Saruto berhura-hura

"Siapa yang kamu benci?"

"Neji-nii"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena lebih ganteng dari Naruto tapi yang namanya saudara, jadi kalau dipacarin takut dosa, gak dipacarin takut minder" Naruto langsung pundung

"Hiks….hiks….nanti Neji gua kasih pelajaran IPA deh! Makanan kesuakaan?" kembali bernada biasa

"Apa aja!"

"Sebutkan contohnya!"

"Rumput bisa, buah bisa, sayur bisa, daging bisa, pokoknya semua bisa"

"Sekalian aja, jualan!"Naruto mendapat ide gilenya "kalo kamu mau gak dipeluk sama Naruto?"

"Oh mau banget di Sensor juga bisa!" kata Hinata bersemangat, yang membuat Naruto blushing dan puyeng

"Udah deh udah sadar*menjentrikan jari*" dan Hinata langsung sadar

"Dimana ini, eh iya Naruto-kun tadi aku kenapa?" Naruto hanya menampar mukanya

"Engga, yaudah aku ganti baju dulu" Naruto pun masuk kedalam

"_**Enggak sabar! Cepetan bocah aku udah gak sabar nih**_" Kyubi sudah berlompat-lompat kaya mau dibeliin balon kotak

"Diem lu!, Santai aja kali _cooldown_…" Kyubi yang tidak sabar masuk ketubuh Naruto dan baju diganti dengan cepat

"Heh! Dasar gak sabaran lu padahal cuma cewe aja repot kaya gue dong engga _ripuh_!"

"_**Kan elu bocah, dah punya pacar dan siapa tau tuh Miyabi terpukau oleh ketampanan gue!**_" sahut Kyubi yang kepedean tingkat atas

'Waduh ini kucing gak bisa diem kaya cacing kepanasan aja, lagian muka udah kaya batu nisan masih aja pede Hihh!' batin Naruto Naruto pun keluar dan menggandeng Hinata

Keadaan di desa seperti yang mau naik haji semua mempersiapkan semua supaya Miyabi puas. Terutama kaum adam yang sepanjang jalan membicarakan tentang Miyabi, bahkan Naruto dibuat blushing karena mendngar perkataan kotor daro pada shinobi laki-laki yang bercerita mereka dua pun sampai ke ichiraku ramen

"Paman apa ada menu baru?" tanya Naruto

"Ada"

"Pesen 2" sang penjual Ichiraku langsung membuat sementara Naruto dan Hinata mengobrol berdua karena hanya mereka bertiga yaiutu Hinata,Naruto,dan Paman Teuchi

"Umm kenapa bebz disepanjang jalan mukanya merah terus?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto bersemangat untuk curhat

"Kare-" Naruto mulai berfikir

'Waduh kalau urusan sama Hinata soal curhat bisa bahaya nih kalau bilang 'karena semua pada bilang yang gak bener soal Miyabi mau Sensor dan Sensor lalu di Oh yes Oh no nanti dia nanya 'apa itu 'Oh yes oh No' apaan tuh bebz terus sensor sama sensor apa? ' terus kalo gak dijawab pasti nanya kesemua keluarganya terus ke calon bapak dan pasti gue bakal di bunuh' batin Naruto. karena disini Hinata author bikin sedikit telmi

"Gak jadi deh…" Naruto langsung menunduk dan matanya ditutupi poni hingga tak terlihat

"Ini ramen kalian" Naruto dan Hinata menerima dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat bentuk ramennya

"Etto…kenap ada 2 telor ditengah ramennya paman? Sama kenapa ini ramennya dibentuk ramping?" tanya Hinata

"Untuk memperingati Miyabi yang bakal berkunjung ke Konoha" Nafsu makan Hinata langsung hilang sementara Naruto anteng menyeruput ramen

"fuh wah enak tambah!" Hinata yang melihat itu langsung muntah

"Na…Naruto-kun ayo pergi!" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto yang mau menyambar makanannya  
"Eh tapi-tapi ramennya enak banget Hianta ayolah!" kata Naruto yang langsung memberikan uang

"Datang lagi yaa" teriak Teuchi

'Tak akan pernah!' batin Hinata

"_**Yahh…bocah tuh pacarlu urusin padahal lagi enak-enak makan eh gak boleh makan lagi!**_" seru Kyubi yang kesal

"Yah mau gimana lagi akukan takut gak bisa pacaran lagi!" kata Naruto yang sedang diseret oleh Hinata. Mereka berduapun menuju taman Konoha dan bertemu sobatsobat mereka Hinata gabung ke pada teman-temannya yang lagi gossip Naruto berjalan pada 'Neraka' menurutnya karena semua teman-temannya yang ngomong tentang yang engga-engga

"Wah kayanya rame n anti ada Miyabi!" seru Sai

"Eh iya Sai kita juga ikut partisipasi yuk!" sahut Shikamaru yang biasanya bermalas-malasan dan selalu bilang merepotkan

"Ayo!" semua menjawab yaitu Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba , Shino,Neji, Lee terkecuali Naruto

"Cih…..apaan sih bagusnya Miyabi tuh?" tanya Sasuke

"Tumben lu sependapat sama gue Teme" Naruto merasa senang karena Sasuke setuju dengannya, padahal ada maksud tersembunyi lho! Naruto senang karena Naruto pikir Sasuke juga tidak tahu siapa Miyabi tuh tapi Naruto memang benar kalau Sasuke tidak tahu Miyabi

"Heh? Apa kalian berdua tidak tahu Miyabi?" ucapan Kiba tadi membuat Naruto dan Sasuke khawatir ditertawakan

"Hahaha mereka tidak tahu" Sai pun menunjukan poster besar Miyabi yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto hidungnya berdarah

"Ayo-ayo kami ikutan" mata mereka berdua berubah menjadi hati

"Oke kalau begitu kita juga buat poster Miyabi saja Sai kau yang pintar menggambar ayo buat !' sahut Shikamaru, Sai pun langsung membuat 100 copy gambar Miyabi sementara perempuan hanya bergosip ria

"Ayo kita tempelkan semua ke seluruh penjuru desa!" sahut Kiba

Belum juga 20 menit….

"Kalian sudah selesai menempel?" tanya Shikamaru

"Sudah donk!" jawab mereka serentak

"Hahh lelah sebagai penghargaannya kita patungan yuk! Beli video bokep!" sahut Sai sambil tersenyum mereka semupun mengangguk dan mengumpulkan uang

**BUAK!**

Para perempuan yang mendengar ucapan dari pacar laki-laki mereka pun memukul pasangannya dengan kuat, terkecuali yang jomblo yaitu Kiba, Lee, dan Shino

"Dasar Saiii kupikir otakmu hanya tersenyum saja ternyata ihh!" Ino kembali memukul Sai yang sudah pingsan

"Sasuke! Kukira kau selalu serius! Kenapa punya pikiran seperti itu!" yap dari mereka semua yang paling sial adalah Sasuke karena pacarnya punya julukan 'Tsunade 2' dan yah kita doakan saja amal ibadah Sasuke diterima disisisnya

"Woyy author! Gue belum mati!"

"Iya itu Cuma ungkapan Ke!"

"Bebz bokep tuh apa?" ucapan Hinata tadi membuat Naruto kebingungan menjawab ya….kita tahu kalau Hinata tidak mungkin memukul Naruto tapi sangat mungkin jika seluruh klan Hyuga menjadikan Naruto sushi

"GWAAHHH INI SEMUA KARENA KALIAN!" teriak Naruto sementara Hinata hanay mengedip tidak mengerti

"Dasar laki-laki tidak berguna" Tenten terus memukul Neji dengan palu raksasanya

"Am-pun –Ampun-ampun" Neji meminta ampun padahal dia sudah gepeng

"_**Yah….gak jadi nih beli videonya?"**_ tanya Kyubi yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto

"Lee, Shino selagi ada kesempatan ayo kita kabur!" lee dan Shino pun kabur meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sengasara dipukuli

Sore itu…

Yah akhirnya Miyabi tiba di depan gerbang Konoha denagn helicopter pribadinya semua orang tidak lepas dari pandangan Miyabi dan para laki-laki tidak tahan melihat pahanya yang seperti sesuatu yang sangat indah

"Konichiwa…" sahut Miyabi yang membuat para shinob laki-laki mimisan

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-mari sa-sa-sa-say antar ke hotel" kata orang Hyuga yang gagap itu

"Tidak tidak gue mau mandi dulu dipemandian" para shinobi laki-laki tidak tahan dan mimisan yang ke 2 kalinya

"_**Asikk dia bakalan mandi!"**_ Kyubi berteriak kegiranagn yang memekakan telingan Naruto

Para shinobi pun mengikuti Miyabi ke tempat pemandian khusus para laki-laki berusaha mengintip

"Hey..!hey….dilarang mengintip" kata pemilik toko dan akhirnya para laki-laki keluar

"Hi..hi..hi akhirnya aku bisa mengintip dengan leluasa!" kata pemilik pemandian umum dengan wajah pervert dan langsung mengintip

"Hey! Jangan mengintip!" sahut istri pemilik pemandian dan menjewer suaminya

"Mi..ampun Mi…ampun" sementara itu Kyubi diperut Naruto tidak kuat untuk keluar

"Hey Kyubi kau mau apa hey…hey..jangan*Kyubinya lari tuh keluar*" Kyubi pun berhasil keluar dan bertengger di atas patung Hokage

"Gwaahh makhluk apa itu?" Miyabi yang terlihat panikpun mengganti bajunya dan cpat-cepat pulang karena tak tahan Karena lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyubi lebih jelek dari suara petasan, Kyubi yang melihat helicopter milik Miyabi pergipun berhenti menyanyi dan mengejarnya tapi tidak terkejar

"_**Hiks…..hiks….hiks…GRAAAWWWHHHH"**_ Kyubi pun hilang kendali dan membentuk biju dama yang akan ditembakan pada helicopter

"Woy Kyubi sadar! Sadar!" teriak Naruto tapi itu tidak berhasil terdengar oleh Kyubi. Kyubi terus membuat biju dama hingga besar

"Woy sadar Kyubi insaf!Insaf!" teriakan seluruh shinobi tidak terdengar olehnya, dan yang sial lagi pada saat Kyubi akan menelan biju damanya malah jatuh dan

"TIDAK!" teriak semua shinobi yang berlindung

**DUARR!**

Desa konohapun hancur seperti invasi pain sampai-sampai membuat pengacara yang terkenal pada sumpah pocongnya "Ada apa itu?" tanya pengacara SP itu *SP = sumpah pocong*

2 hari kemudian….

Terlihat didesa konoha banyak sekali shinobi yang terluka. Saking banyaknya yang terluka satu desa dipenuhi pasien dan sobat kita yang satu ini, doi lagi di perban kepalanya, kakinya dan tangan kanannya diikatkan pada kepala karena patah

"_**INI KUTUKAN INI KUTUKAN!" **_sahut Kyubi yang terus berteriak

"DIAMLAH KYUBI!" teriak seluruh warga Konoha

**FIN**


End file.
